Eternal Happiness
by Miss Peg
Summary: Naomily fic...one shot...I can't really summarise or it will spoil it. But I suggest reading!


**Author Note: This is a one-shot, IT WILL NOT CONTINUE after this chapter, (just to make that clear before you read). I hope you will enjoy reading...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins, but I do own this story and I sure hope that Skins wouldn't do something like this in the actual show.**

_**Eternal Happiness**_

There was a deafening scream, a low, pained scream that rang in Naomi's ears. Her mouth hung open, leading her to wonder if the scream had fallen from her own lips. She felt numb. Every inch of her body ached; from the tips of her fingers to the bottom of her feet. Her chest felt uncomfortable as she breathed in, a pain shooting through her side. But she didn't move her arm to the pain, she didn't know why. Her arm was there, but she couldn't move it. Her mind wouldn't function well enough to let her take control of her body. Eyes. She could see two bright blue eyes staring back at her from the mirror, the eyes were familiar, oh so familiar, but she couldn't place them. The large gash above one of those eyes looked painful, deeper than the average cut. She wanted to turn her head, she knew there was someone else beside her, somebody else nearby. But she couldn't look at them, she couldn't remember who they were. Every time she tried to move, the aches felt worse. Then she felt her toes tingle; pins and needles she assumed. She looked down at her knees, the uncovered knees that appeared from below her skirt. At least she thought it was her skirt.

"Emily?" she heard a voice say, a voice that sounded like her own, but her mind was fuzzy and she still had no control over her body. She couldn't even think who Emily was. All she felt was sorrow and anxiety, it made her want to pull herself from her seat and do something to help. But she couldn't move and she didn't even know how to. Those blue eyes disappeared behind two eyelids. Sleep was overcoming her body, taking control in a way she couldn't. She finally connected the two things; her mind giving her enough to realise that the eyes belonged to her. Which meant the gash above them was hers too. She felt sick. It wasn't like she'd been ill, it was a dull aching, a dull feeling that sickness was there and it may or may not strike.

*

*

*

When she opened her eyes again there was a man staring at her. She could barely see him through the cracks, a massive group of lines resembling a spiders web. He was fragmented, but he was definitely there in his florescent yellow jacket. Then there was a second person, a voice that was so unfamiliar that it made Naomi panic.

"Its going to be okay," he whispered, assuringly, "Were going to get you out,"

Get her out? Of where? She didn't even know where she was, or what she was doing there. She wanted to ask him, but her voice wouldn't work, she couldn't command it to work.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Her name? She knew she knew her name, but it wouldn't form. She couldn't remember what it was. It made her mad, it made her want to scream. Then that scream appeared again, it was closer this time and she knew by the look on the mans face that it had to have come from her.

"Emily?" came a sob, and she felt liquid sliding down her cheeks. She didn't think that was her name, but it felt so familiar.

"Emily?" the mans voice asked, "Okay Emily, were doing everything we can to get you out,"

That wasn't her name, it can't have been her name. But she'd said it and now the man thought it was her name. Her mind wouldn't connect with her mouth, why couldn't she connect them? She needed to connect them, to explain.

A cold breeze reached her, causing her whole body to shake uncontrollably. The person beside her still hadn't moved, or spoken and she wondered if there was anyone there at all. But then she heard voices, hushed voices of the man and another voice, a woman's voice.

"She's gone, we've lost her,"

*

*

*

There was another scream, another sound that she finally felt come out of her own mouth. There was a person by her side, someone new. He was touching her arm, he was telling her what he was doing but it was still hazy. Then she felt a sharp pain as though someone had stabbed her. It felt like hours had passed since she'd first felt as though she was trapped in a prison, her body unable to move. But finally something felt better, it didn't ache as much anymore. Her mind was finally letting her take some control, her hand reached out and collided with the person she had felt beside her, she could feel the skin of a leg, a leg that she didn't need to look at to know it was familiar, too familiar. The skin was cold, freezing to the touch, it sent a shiver down her spine with a sense of foreboding. Then words flashed back into her brain, words that had been spoken already, but she'd barely flinched.

"She's gone, we've lost her,"

She managed to turn slightly towards the person beside her and she caught a glimpse of red hair, before the person who stabbed her in the arm forced something around her neck. The liquid on her cheeks increased and her whole body shook from more than the cold. She wanted to scream and shout, but sickness had taken over and she worried that she might not be able to make it to a bathroom.

*

*

*

Hands were wrapping around her, fingers digging into the bottom of her thigh and she was moving. She didn't know how she could be moving, her legs were still bent in a seated position, they weren't walking her anywhere. She was pushed onto a hard plastic board, which felt cold against her skin. It moved and she found herself staring at a ceiling of some sort. She could see out of the corner of her eye someone zipping up a bag, hiding that red hair she knew that she knew. It finally hit her. She didn't know how it came to her or what it was, but she screamed again, another earth shattering scream.

"Emily!"

She felt panicked, she knew something was wrong. She felt a strong emotion, love, such strong feelings that made her whole body ache in another way. Then the bag, the zip and she started to heave, her body jerking as something that tasted horrible came out of her mouth. Words continued to be strangers to her and for the first time her thoughts were gone. All she could think about was the red hair disappearing under that fabric in a way that Naomi knew was forever. The ceiling covered her, hiding anything else from sight as someone was mopping up the warm matter from her lips. Then they were moving, the whole thing was moving and the noise was immense, a siren forcing its way into her ears as she finally grasped what had happened.

*

*

*

There was a room filled with bright lights, shining around her, noises beeping and people moving. But she still felt numb. She could feel her body, but there was a different numbness that she couldn't place. All she knew was that it was connected to the person who had sat beside her, connected to the red hair being zipped up and to the name that was readily available on the tip of her tongue.

"Emily," she sighed, before a mask was pushed over her mouth, stopping her from speaking as air rushed through her nose and mouth.

Voices surrounded her, talking fast, words she didn't understand, a few words she did. Each one stabbing her body like a knife.

"Road accident, the other girl died,"

"Lets do every we can to save this one,"

"What's her name?"

"Emily,"

She screamed out, a moan that made the people around her prod her with sharp implements. She wanted to tell them she wasn't Emily, but she didn't know how to tell them that she wasn't Emily. Then there was a loud single sound, running along, not stopping, not faltering. Everything went dark and she could feel people around her, pressing her body, putting things on her, her body jerked as a shock ran through her veins. But it didn't wake her from her state of unconscious.

*

*

*

But then her eyes opened and she was stood staring at a door, at a girl that made her mouth curl into the biggest grin she could muster. The red hair, the deep brown eyes that she knew she'd known all along, but until then she hadn't been able to collect her thoughts. It was Emily. The red haired girl was Emily, with her beautiful soft features and those lips that she wanted to kiss.

"Naomi," her perfect lips spoke, and she nodded.

There were people still stood around the room, noises still happening, people still talking. But it was like a dream. She focused her attention on Emily, their eyes fixed together, their grins a mirror image of each other. Naomi wanted to reach out and hold her, kiss her, but she couldn't move, she had to stay where she was. Until someone spoke, the sentence enough to let her pull away.

"Time of death 16.32."

Within seconds they were together; lips, hands, bodies so close an emotional reunion of love. Naomi slipped her hand into the red heads, their fingers intertwined as they walked out of the room, down the empty, white corridor and out through a doorway where there was a bright white light guiding them to eternal happiness.

**AN: I can imagine myself being hated right now...so please tell me what you think...even if you hate it, even if you love it, even if you are indifferent to it. Just please press the review button and tell me what you think about what I just did...**


End file.
